


Still Into You

by ShuBeans



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Trans Character, Comfort/Angst, Dad Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Human Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Abuse, Post Inprisonment Arc - Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Still Into You (Paramore), Toxic Relationship, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, a lotta crying, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuBeans/pseuds/ShuBeans
Summary: Fundy just cant seem to get over a certain green boy
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/ Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20
Collections: Music From The SMP





	Still Into You

Based on the song Still Into You By Paramore

TW; Blood, Emotional Manipulation and abuse

The half-fox boy hummed softly while walking down the prime path, his tail was wagging behind him, many stupid idea’s filling his brain, then a certain memory hit him like a train. Fundy stopped dead in his tracks, his fist tightly clenching the Schlong and his tail going dead still. Fundy then quickly shook his head, his fist loosening and his tail back to happily wagging behind him. But the truth still lingered, Fundy was still into Dream and the want, no the NEED for this man was bad. Fundy had no clue on where he was going or even why he left his base but all he knew was that he needed something to distract him from the lingering desire for Dream.

This need wasn’t even a lust so-to-speak, it was more of a dependency and the need of having a significant other. Fundy knew one thing was clear, he didn’t want to fuck Dream. All the half-fox wanted was someone he could love, someone he could put all his time into, someone that could just be there. He had no interest in getting intimate. One would call this a hopeless romantic being in love with the thought of love...But no, this was just a fox boy longing to have his relationship back.

Without even noticing it Fundy had entered the re-built community house, he sighed and sat on the stairs letting himself realize that maybe he had an unhealthy relationship with Dream and that maybe he was jealous of George... “I love him so much. Why can't it be me? Why cant he love me, too?” Fundy leaned against the fence post holding the stairs up, he let his entire upper-body go, just letting his upper body dangle like a noodle. Fundy bit his lip recalling everything that happened that day, the day that still makes its way into his nightmares. 

His wedding day.

The average person would think that your wedding day is the happiest day of your life but no, not for Fundy. He was so happy when the day finally came and then some british colorblind twink came and stole the love of his life just like that. Being with or even around Dream makes Fundy’s heart race but the tears always ruin that feeling of comfort. Fundy continued to let his upper-half dangle from the staircase, tears were starting to cloud the half-fox boy’s vision as he continued to reflect on his wedding and relationship with Dream. Maybe...No, I couldn’t...But I should...J-Just for closure! Yeah...closure Fundy thought, he didn’t even notice he was thinking about that until he realized that he got himself back up onto his two feet and started walking in the direction of the prison. “I guess Dream really does have the power to manipulate others...” Fundy still didn’t realize that rivers of tears were pouring from his eyes. Did crying over Dream happen so often that Fundy just stopped noticing when he started crying? Or maybe he just doesn’t care...

As Fundy approached the “front door” of the prison he took a big deep breath before telling himself. “This is for closure Fundy, don't try and get him back with you” Fundy stepped into the prison wiping the tears from his eyes taking another big deep breath. The boy walked over to the “doorbell” of the prison and pressing it before stepping into the portal and then stepping out, Fundy had never seen the prisons’ inside before now, surprisingly it was nice, nicer than what Fundy originally thought, then he stepped through the portal once more before peering out to see Sam’s masked face. “Oh, Fundy” Fundy stepped completely into the reception room and walked over to the desk. “I didn’t expect you to want to see Dream...Well now Fundy look at that book in front of you, read it and then sign. I have to ask some questions after that as well” Fundy nodded to look down at the book, he quickly glanced over it before signing at the bottom.

“Fundy is the book signed?” Fundy nodded before handing it over to Sam to let him look at it. “Good, now have you visited the prisoner prior to this visit?” Fundy shook his head “Do you have any connection to the prisoner?” Fundy bit his lip before speaking “Uh yes, he was my fiancé and…” Fundy paused biting his lip once more. “He left me at the altar” Tears started to sting Fundy’s eyes. Why’d I have to bring that up of all things! God damn it Fundy...You’re so stupid… Sam just nodded in response before speaking once more. “Do you, Fundy, believe that the prisoner deserves to be locked up?” Fundy slightly nodded. “That's all for the questions, now go put everything you have on your person into the chest in the locker room for me” 

Fundy nodded once more before entering the room on the side. Then Sam asked something that threw the half-fox boy completely off guard.

“Fundy…? Have you been crying?” Sam questioned, he sounded generally concerned about the half-fox boy, Sam was almost like Puffy in a way… She’s been called the “Mom” over everyone while Sam could be considered the “Dad” over everyone. Fundy just shook his head, biting his lip holding back tears. After Fundy finished putting all of his tools and gear into the chest he walked back over to the desk Sam was at. “Fundy I have to do a pat down before I let you in to see Dream” Fundy just nodded in response to Sam. He avoided all eye contact with Sam as possible while he patted him down. Sam started from Fundy’s thighs and worked his way up, as he started to approach Fundy’s chest area a wave of fear and panic washed over Fundy. Just as Sam was about to pat down the sides of Fundy’s chest the half-fox quickley swatted away Sam’s hands in a panic. “...D-Dont...N-Not there….Please…” Fundy stuttered, once again tears stinging his eyes but this time Fundy didn’t hold back the tears, he let them flow. 

Sam was very taken aback by Fundy’s action, something was wrong and there was something Fundy just wasn’t saying. “Fundy are you sure you want to see Dream today? You seem a little...off” Sam sighed and then patted Fundy on the shoulder. “Forget the pat down, c’mon let's go see Dream” Fundy nodded and before he started walking to Sam he zipped up his jacket to maybe hide something… As Fundy got closer to Sam again, Sam did something very unexpected. The masked man brought his hand up to the side of Fundy's face cupping it and then wiping away the tears from Fundy’s eyes with his thumb. “I am here if you need to talk Fundy '' Fundy nodded slightly leaning into Sam’s hand before pulling away again.

As they made it deeper into the prison Sam generally started to worry about Fundy, he became more shaky, his emotions continued to fluctuate and the more and more fidgeting he started to do. As they approached the cell Sam came up to Fundy and stood on the platform with him. “Fundy…” Sam sighed “I can't let you visit him alone… There’s something going on that you clearly haven’t told anybody about” Fundy let out a soft sigh before leaning on Sam. 

“Sam...I’ve missed him so much…” Tears started to flow again, Dream was a very touchy subject for Fundy, he was someone that he couldn’t bring up in conversations without starting to cry. “I miss him so much it hurts...It hurts so much Sam...I...Im still so madly in love with him Sam'' Fundy let out a small whine of pain. “I love him so much. Why can't it be me? Why cant he love me, too Sam? Why does he have to love George?!” Fundy sobbed out, letting himself fall into Sam’s shoulder, just crying into it, no more words just sobs. “Fundy...I think you should go see Dream now” Sam paused letting silence fill the air, all you could hear was lava bubbles popping. “You need to tell him what's wrong”

Sam pulled a lever making the platform move forward towards the cell. As Dream went into Fundy’s sightline, his heartbeat sped up and his face dawned a small blush. As the moving platform connected to the prison cell Sam gave Fundy a small push towards Dream, everything was still dead silent until Fundy spoke up. “H-Heya...Dream, long time no see? Hah..” Fundy stumbled into the cell area, his face being beet red and his heart beating so fast that the half-fox thought it would fly out of his chest. Dream was silent “Dream?” 

No response.

“He hasn’t been talking much…especially after what happened to Tommy” Sam spoke his voice going quiet at the mention of Tommy’s name, Dream shifting in posture once Tommy’s name was mentioned then he spoke…

“So is that why you’re here in the cell right now? Hm Sam?” Dream questioned, a slight malice was weaved through Dream’s voice. “Sam you’re ruining my time with my wonderful fiancé” Fundy blushed at the mention of the word fiancé. D-Does he? Does Dream still…? No...He can't! H-He left me...But...What if...He might! The half-fox thought, his tail wagging back and forth happily but then Sam had to ruin this feeling of ecstasy. “Cut the crap Dream, you and I know damn well you couldn’t give two shits about Fundy'' Fundy's hand balled itself into a fist but it quickly unballed keep your temper under control Fundy...Sam’s just spitballing...Nothing he says is true...Right? Dream still loves me right? He called me his “wonderful fiancé” so he has to love me right? “Sam! Shut up!” Fundy yelled his fist balling again. “Dream says he still loves me and I think no I *KNOW* he still loves me right Dream?” Dream just nodded, his eyes glaring daggers at Sam.

Fundy’s response angered Sam, it angered him so much How can Fundy not see he’s being manipulated…? I guess the saying love can be blinding really is true… Sam thought he knew he shouldn’t say anything back but the fatherly instincts in him told him that maybe it would be best to step in again. “Fundy! How can you not see that he’s manipulating you! He's just using you! Get it through your god damn head that Dream doesn’t fucking love you!” As Sam yelled at Fundy he was quickly seeing that yelling was not the way to go with Fundy, the half-fox was already starting to cry, his posture got weak and his body started shaking, this wave of sadness soon turned into anger, Fundy slammed his gloved fist against the tough obsidian wall which resulted in Fundy letting out a small yelp of pain. “Sam, shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” With each shut up Fundy slammed his fist against the wall resulting in him yelping out in more pain, Fundy’s knuckles at this point were spewing out blood, which worried Sam but he didn’t do anything, Sam didn’t want the half-fox to snap at him again.

Sam took a deep breath re-composing himself to his more strict warden personality. “If Dream wishes so he can prove to me that he still loves you, and if he does I’ll leave” Dream smirked at the challenged and walked over to the shaking Fundy and pulled him into an embrace, the prisoner let Fundy wrap his arms around him and cry into his shoulder while Dream rubbed his back. “Shhh It's gonna be okay” Dream kept repeating this phrase for a bit as Fundy started to calm down. Sam was leaning on the wall while this was happening continuing to stare Dream down. Dream let Fundy go and they slid down the wall to sit next to each other, Fundy’s head rested on Dream’s shoulder completely unaware that his knuckles were still bleeding out but Dream noticed and In order to get Sam out of the cell he’d have to act like he loved Fundy so he took his bleeding hand and ripped a piece of cloth off of the tattered green hoodie Dream was wearing and wrapped it around Fundy’s bleeding hand to act as a makeshift bandage for the time being.

Sam sighed at the two “lovers'' and decided it was about time that he left. Yes, Sam knew that he was just letting Dream get his way but he couldn’t stand to see Fundy like how he is now any longer. “Alright Dream you win, I’ll leave'' Sam paused and looked Fundy dead in the eyes. “Yell if he does anything and I’ll come right away” Sam turned and stood on the moving platform letting himself out.

Fundy was smiling at Dream, his heart was racing a mile a minute, a blush washed over his face and his tail was wrapped around Dream’s leg, the half-fox couldn’t have been any happier, he was with the love of his life again and this time he was actually showing that he cared until Dream got up and essentially pushing Fundy off of him. “Why did you even come here Fundy? I dont care if you’re mad at me or something stupid like that” Dream dusted himself and ajusted his mask before looking Fundy dead in the eyes. “You should leave now, I want nothing to do with your sorry delusional ass m’kay?” As Dream spoke Fundy went pale and it felt like he’d just been hit by a bus, just a minute ago he was on cloud 9 and now it feels like he’s hit rock bottom. As Fundy’s eyes started to water Dream just smirked. “Y’know Fundy I think it's about time that someone gets rid of you...for good” Dream smirked before walking over to Fundy pushing him over with his foot and proceeding to kick his torso. “I’ll kill you just like I did Tommy but this time I won't regret it” Dream let out a sinister laugh before kicking Fundy right in the jaw, Fundy cried out in pain, his jaw and torso were in tremendous amounts of pain. “W...Why...Why Dream...I...I thought...you said…'' Fundy interrupted himself with a cough and it wasn’t a normal cough, blood appeared in his hand and lots of it. 

Dream smirked at Fundy who was in agonizing pain on the floor. “That was a lie Fundy, I'm a liar, I manipulate people Fundy what made you think that I could love you? The only I person I love is myself and then George, at least he was the only one who even tried tried to break me out of this shitty hell-hole” Dream then gave Fundy another kick in the torso and then planted his foot on top of Fundy’s torso grinding his foot onto his chest which only resulted in Fundy coughing up lots more blood. “SAM! HELP ME PLEASE” That's all Fundy could manage to say before completely blacking out.

A few seconds pass, Dream still kicking and grinding at Fundy before Sam came in swimming through the lava. “What the fuck Dream?!” Sam almost immediately came running over to Dream grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall. “What the hell did you do to him Dream?!” Dream just smiled at Sam before letting out a long yawn. “What does it look like Sam? Beating him” The fire in Sam’s eyes got x10’s stronger, he quickly drew his sword from his belt and pointed it at Dream. “You lay one more finger on my boy and I will not hesitate to kill you” Dream just calmly smiled as Sam dropped him back to the floor but Sam soonly realized his mistake by dropping Dream. Dream quickly walked back over to Fundy’s comatose body, picked it up and held him in his arms, Dream then brought his hand up to the side of Fundy's face cupping it before placing his lips onto Fundy’s. “I don't know if you’ve heard of it before, but this is tough love at it’s finest” Dream was surprisingly calm for someone who just got a death threat from a very protective father figure.

Sam gave Dream a death stare. “Dream If I did want to disrespect Tommy’s wishes you’d be dead right now but unlike you I respect others and their wishes” Dream just continued smirking and started to pet Fundy’s tail which made the half-fox squirm a bit. “Dream hands off him” Dream of course didn’t comply and just continued to pet Fundy’s tail. “I said hands off him Dream'' Sam's tone was a lot more commanding than before, his fatherly instincts kicked in once more. Sam once again unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Dream. “I won't hesitate, bitch” Dream removed his hands from Fundy’s tail and put them in the air showing that he didn’t really wanna try to provoke Sam any further, Sam quickly sheathed his sword and went to go take the comatose Fundy away from Dream. 

“I’ll be taking him now” Sam bent down to pick up Fundy but Dream immediately put his hand on Fundy’s wrist. “I want him to stay a little longer Sam'' Sam looked at Dream dead in the eyes and let out a big fat “No, You really think I'm gonna let Fundy stay with you so you can possibly kill him? No i'm not so let go of him” Dream was persistent on letting Fundy stay a little while longer, even Sam was a little stumped on why Dream wanted Fundy to stay so badly...Maybe it was the fact that he was lonely. Dream looked at Sam, tears in his eyes and a little lip pucker and of course Sam didn’t let himself give in to the puppy dog eyes but he was willing to make a small compromise. “I’ll let Fundy stay for a little bit longer but I'm staying the entire time” Dream just sighed and shrugged.

“...Fine'' Dream looked down at Fundy who was still passed out with a small smile, and soon went back to petting his tail, then he felt Fundy move just slightly. The half-fox snuggled himself closer to Dream’s thigh, every-so-often he’d make a small purring sound which made Dream crack a slight smile. Maybe loving you isn’t that bad after all… Dream thought, pulling Fundy closer to his lower abdomen. Dream stopped petting Fundy’s tail and moved his hand up to the half-foxes’ ears and started to scratch behind them, only resulting in Fundy’s tail starting to happily wag and more purring like sounds escaping him. “You like that dont you Fundy?” Dream smirked devilishly at the half-foxes’ response to all the attention he was getting. 

And that's when Sam stepped in. “Nope, not happening today you are not going to defile him right in front of me” Sam walked over to Dream bending down and took Fundy’s body from his lap. At this point Fundy was completely asleep there was no waking him up. Sam took one of the fire resistance potions from his belt and splashed it on the floor giving the effect to both him and Fundy. “Dream if or when you get a visitor next be nice, we don't need anymore murders in this place” and with that they left leaving Dream to be alone with his thoughts once more.

Once Dream knew he was alone once more he removed his mask revealing a bright red blush spread across his face. “I should’ve known those feelings for him weren’t gone...damn it” Dream brought his hand to his hair running his fingers through his messy dirty blonde hair.

“Maybe I should just pursue these feelings I have for him” Dream sighed before pulling his mask back over his face.


End file.
